


Own

by Geromy



Series: McReyes Valentine Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: Gabriel hasn't spoken to his boyfriend in weeks. But Jesse doesn't seem to mind. Being the office flirt, he could find decent company anywhere he looked.McReyes Valentines Week 2018 -> Day 2: Flirt





	Own

Nothing was bothering him. He would maintain that nothing was bothering him, no matter how many people asked. The right person wasn’t the one asking anyway, and no one but the right person to ask had any business knowing the answer. So here Gabe sat, munching on a sandwich in the cafeteria while Ana and Jack yammered off about work things across from him. 

He was supposed to be participating in that conversation, too, but his attention was elsewhere. Namely, staring at Jesse sitting across the room. Watching him curl the ends of Ziegler’s hair between his fingers. No doubt muttering something about how the color reminded him of gold thread, calling her Angel in that mesmerizing drawl of his. 

It was Gabriel’s fault, really. Jesse had always been a flirt, Gabe had fallen for it three months ago now (not that he was counting the days). He should have communicated that when they got together, officially committing to each other, he expected the round-the-office flirting to stop. But he hadn’t, and now he was in too deep. He’d feel petty saying anything about it now. Petty and jealous. Which he was, but he didn’t need anyone else to know.

Despite that though, watching Angela laugh behind her hand, uncross and recross her legs over and over, he really,  _ really _ wished that, even if he wasn’t angry at Jesse over it, didn’t feel the need to say anything about it, Jesse at  _ least _ noticed he was upset enough to  _ ask  _ about it.

But he never did. 

They were on their way back from a successful mission a few weeks later. Gabe had offered to take everyone out for drinks. And as they walked to the bar, Gabe and Moira side by side as they followed behind Jesse and Genji, something snapped in him. He reached his breaking point, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

He couldn’t stand watching Jesse’s arm around Genji’s shoulders, as he whispered directly into his ear. Calling him after a million different flowers, playing with his hair, fingertips toying with the locks for his faceplate. It was so personal and erotic and Gabriel’s gut was churning. 

He spent the entire evening in a sour mood. Pounded back beer after beer while Moira made her way through a few vodka martinis. Jesse had been nursing the glass of bourbon Gabriel had ordered for him all night, opting to split all of Genji’s sake with him instead. 

There was no way he wasn’t doing this on purpose now. And Gabriel was done putting up with it. 

The next mission, Jesse didn’t come. The one after that, Gabriel didn’t come. Genji and Moira went alone. Jesse and Moira went alone. A month passed and they had barely seen each other. All the while, every time he saw Jesse he was with another agent, making that face at them, calling them pet names, touching them in whatever benign way he could. 

And it made Gabriel feel like a literal trash can, decomposing into a mess of buzzing flies, eating away at him until nothing was left. 

Maybe it would bother him so much if Jesse was still flirting with him, too. But as it was, they weren’t even really speaking. He didn’t realize just how much of their relationship happened during missions and post-mission euphoria. It was like there was nothing left anymore. Jesse didn’t try and have lunch with him, or stop by after hours. They just stopped spending time together.

Gabriel had never hated a feeling more. 

It made him feel an unusual excitement when Jesse finally  _ did _ sit with him for dinner one night. It was late, most of the cafeteria left vacant. He clunked his way onto the bench, carefully feeding his combat boots under the table, spurs jangling as he went. Gabriel was watching his every move as he carefully put pasta into his mouth, heart suddenly beating like a wagging tail. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” Jesse cooed, starting to eat in his usual noisy, messy way. Gabriel passive aggressively tossed over a napkin, but they exchanged a smile, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Gabe felt relaxed, and happy. 

“You’re right, I hate spending time with you. That’s why I definitely never asked you out, or invited you to stay overnight with me, a bunch of times.” 

Gabriel finished his food and slid the tray aside, putting his head in his hand and just. Watched Jesse. Watched him clean his plate, chug a bottle of water, belch. Watched him glance from side to side, watched him laugh as his boots came off not nearly as quietly as he hoped they would, watched him flush a satisfied pink as his toes prodded at Gabe’s shins under the table. 

“Speaking of staying overnight,” Jesse started, hushing his voice. “Don’t ya think it’s been awhile? I mean. Didn’t wanna bug ya about it, you’ve seemed a little upset lately.” 

Gabe didn’t realize it was possible for his mood to do a 180 that fast. His face slumped, and before he could even bark out a retort he was sitting back, jerking his legs away from Jesse’s touch and standing quick.

“How thoughtful of you,” he snipped, picking up his empty tray. He went straight for the exit, tossing his tray haphazardly onto a trash can on the way by. He could hear the clatter of Jesse getting up behind him, footsteps light as he followed in his socked feet.

“Babe, what’s the matter?”

It didn’t make things any better, him saying that. Even if there were only three people in the room, that was three people Gabe had no interest in hearing from about this later. He rounded the corner once he was out of the cafeteria, heading in the direction of the barracks.

“Pumpkin, would you please wait up?”

_ No. _ He wouldn’t. He scanned into his room with his thumbprint, hating the amount of time it took for the door to get open. He slipped through it as soon as he could, but before it could close behind him Jesse had thrown in his arm. The door allowed him entry, closed behind him. Gabriel pointedly ignored the sound of his heaving breath, and the  _ clunk  _ of him dropping his boots onto the floor.

“Please talk to me,” Jesse finally said, once he’d caught his breath. Gabriel let him get closer, didn’t shy away from his hands landing firm on Gabe’s shoulders and his thumbs starting to work knots out of his neck. “I’ve been waiting weeks for you to tell me what’s wrong, Baby. I can’t wait anymore.” 

Despite himself, he was melting into Jesse’s hands. Maybe he was just overjoyed at the attention, or maybe he was more tense than he had realized after all this time. But he was loving it, letting his head loll back, going weak in the knees. 

“Why would you wait?”

Jesse breathed out a laugh, that might have pissed Gabriel off if he hadn’t have felt it, hot and rough on the back of his neck between pecks.

“Well fuck, Babe, you completely removed me from your life, even professionally. I figured that meant you wanted space from me. I wasn’t gonna disrespect your decisions.” 

Gabriel felt himself huffing, embarrassed at how childish it felt.  He turned himself around, letting Jesse get his arms around his neck to pull him in close.

“You figured wrong.” 

“I know, Baby. I’m sorry. I won’t assume nothing next time, mkay? I’ll ask soon as something feels off.” 

And Jesse kissed him. It felt like a dam shattering inside of him, every negative feeling he was bottling up rushing out of him. He wasn’t even sure what he was babbling between kisses. He could feel his voice moving but he couldn’t hear it, all of his attention focused on tasting Jesse, feeling Jesse, holding him, touching him. 

He didn’t stop until he felt Jesse’s hands on either side of his face, bringing him back down to Earth. They held eye contact for a long time, foreheads pressed together. And Gabriel finally felt like himself.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Jesse cooed. Oh, was that what he was saying? “Will you tell me what was upsetting you though?” 

Gabe took Jesse’s hands in his. Tugged on them, pulled him back toward the bed, and into his lap.

“You flirt too much,” Gabriel said finally. His nose was snug against the crook in Jesse’s neck. His hands were mapping out his entire body, drinking in what he had missed. “I should have told you earlier.” 

Jesse let out a laugh, his hands feeling so nice rubbing the wrong way against the stubble on the back of Gabe’s head.

“Shucks, Pumpkin. You want me to yourself?”

_ God _ did that sound nice. He breathed in deep. Took two handfuls of Jesse’s ass, letting himself feel that satisfying possessiveness that he tried to resist for so long. At least he was still in his right mind enough to know he couldn’t let this bleed into everyday life. He needed to get it out of his system now, safe in his bedroom.

Jesse was so good at enabling him, too. Peppering his face with kisses, rubbing his shoulders, cooing out a steady stream of reassurance. 

“You know I’m yours, Baby. All yours. I’d live on a leash for you. I’ll do whatever you ask of me.” 

It was almost too much. Gabe was pressing Jesse down against him but it didn’t feel like enough. His hands slid up Jesse’s back, pulling up his shirt, tossing it aside. 

“You belong to me,” Gabriel muttered. 

And Jesse kissed him sweetly on the lips, and nodded. 

“I’m sorry I upset you, Gabe. No more flirting, promise. And no more backing out without making sure that’s really what you want.” 

Gabriel pulled him in close. Took a deep breath in of his scent.

“Sorry I let it fester. Shouldn’t be too proud to be honest with you. Just hated the thought of being jealous. Hoped I’d get over it on my own.” 

Jesse smiled, and fuck it was sweet, the sweetest thing he’d ever seen. Almost enough to get him out of his bedroom mood, almost enough to make him change his mind about taking up that leash offer. Until he opened his mouth.

“You wanna do that thing you like? That’ll help you let off some steam.” 

Gabriel tossed him over without answering, hard enough that he bounced off the mattress once. And Jesse got comfortable, tugging himself over a pillow and combing his hair back out of his face. Gabe stood in the meantime, shucking off his pants, cramming a hand in his boxers to work his arousal. 

“You’re so eager to please me, aren’t you?” Gabriel asked. He cracked his neck, pushing off his boxers as soon as he was satisfied. “You want to keep me happy.”

Jesse took it a step further, so natural that Gabriel felt himself believing it.

“I  _ exist _ to make you happy, Babe. Only reason you found me in the first place was so I could keep you happy. Make you feel so good, the way you deserve it. You deserve to feel so good and I wanna be the one that-” 

He was cut off into muffles, and then into laughs, as Gabriel sat himself down on Jesse’s face, pressing his cunt directly against Jesse’s mouth.

His head knocked back as soon as he felt Jesse’s tongue on him. It worked his slit forward and back and toyed with Gabe’s clit. A shuddering breath came out of him, rolling his hips forward. He took a handful of Jesse’s hair and tilted him forward, giving him absolutely no breathing room. 

When Jesse’s face started to flush red he finally let him lay back, listening to him take in a greedy breath in through his nose. But he didn’t stop his work, swapping between sucking Gabe’s clit slow and careful, and fucking his cunt with his tongue. All the while Gabriel’s hips kept rolling, small bursts of moans pouring out of him, increasing in pitch.

He took his clit into his own fingers, riding Jesse’s tongue, the movement of his hips getting more and more sporadic as he rode his way to his peak. Jesse’s arms were holding onto his thighs for dear life, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises under where they were pressed in. 

And Gabriel pulled his face in close again, coming hard with a low growl. Jesse was going blue by the time Gabriel sat back, letting Jesse’s hair go so his head could flop back. And he took in a gasping breath, all the color pouring out of his cheeks. But he was grinning, licking his lips, lifting a hand to stroke his hair back.

“God you spoil me, Pumpkin,” he finally said, still catching his breath. “Swear I’m the luckiest man on earth. Gift from the lord above to get to treat you right.” 

Realistically, he knew these euphoric sweet nothings were nothing but mindless mumbling from a lack of oxygen, but Gabriel blushed all the same, rolling his eyes, throwing himself off of Jesse’s face and laying back next to him. 

Jesse turned to lay on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. For a long time he just stared, watching Gabe, putting a hand on his chest to stroke up and down. 

“Y’know, Boss,” he said, something sensual brimming in his tone. “I bet I could make you feel  _ really  _ good if you let me fuck you.” 

Gabe ignored him for a few moments. They’d had this discussion a hundred times already, and it always,  _ always _ ended with a cock-sleeve strap on and Jesse mewling underneath him. He was so flexible for it, too, getting his knees all the way to his chest, his ankles snaking easy over Gabe’s shoulders. It’s not that Gabe didn’t  _ like _ getting fucked. He just liked fucking a lot better. Bottoming out inside him, making him an absolute drooling mess because when the hard-on wasn’t real, it lasted  _ forever _ , and Gabe’s SEP stamina meant they lasted until Jesse had to literally  _ beg _ him to stop, because he literally couldn’t take it anymore.

But, maybe. Just this once, he’d let himself lay back, be spoiled. 

“Alright,” he said, stealing the pillow directly out from under Jesse’s head. He sat up just enough to peel off his shirt, trying not to smirk too obviously at Jesse’s look of utter disbelief. 

“You-” He stammered. “Okay.” 

It was a little endearing, watching him hop up off the bed, scramble to the side table to rummage for a condom, holding it up, stalling for a minute like he was  _ going _ to ask ‘can you even get pregnant’ before thinking better of it, knowing it didn’t matter, knowing if he asked that fucking question Gabriel would punt his ass out the door. He had half a mind to punt his ass out the door anyway, for even making him  _ think  _ about that question. But, it wasn’t the kid’s fault that every thought that crossed his mind was written out in an open book in size 100 boldface font.

Jesse shimmied out of his jeans, toeing off his socks as he climbed onto the bed again, straddling Gabe’s hips. He bent over to kiss him as he rolled his condom on, peppering Gabe’s entire face in them, down along his jaw, over his pulse, and leaving a trail of love bites along his collarbone. 

He weaseled his way between Gabe’s thighs, carefully slipping two fingers against his heat, pressing into him. 

Gabe felt himself shudder, letting out a long exhale. It  _ did _ feel pretty nice, especially when Jesse curled his fingers, rubbing against that spot, making his toes curl. 

“Quit screwing around,” he heaved. He was spreading his legs properly now, hooking one around Jesse’s hips and tugging him close by it. This was supposed to be about making  _ him _ happy. About what he wanted. Jesse wasn’t calling the shots here. “If you’re going to fuck me, then do it.” 

Jesse grinned wide, his eyes going half lidded and drunk. He almost made it too obvious, how much he liked being bossed around.

“Anything for you, Baby,” he drawled, finally getting his arms under Gabriel’s legs, hoisting him up into his lap, leaning forward and sliding his dick along Gabe’s slit.

“If you don’t get inside of me right now-” 

He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence. At least Jesse didn’t need to be told  _ three _ times.Two was already pushing it. Jesse finally pushed into him, hard and slow, until his hips were flush to the inside of Gabe’s thighs. 

He fell forward onto his hands once he was in, dropping his head. His shoulders was shuddering, and his breathing was worryingly unsteady. Gabe brought up a hand to push hair out Jesse’s face, tilting it up to look at him. 

“Sorry,” he said weakly, his gaze completely drunk. “Y’just. I don’t get to do this much. You’re so fucking…” It took him another breath in to keep choking words out. “Hot. It feels  _ really _ good. Dunno if I’m gonna last.” 

Poor guy. Deprived of good pussy for so long he was already falling apart, just from getting inside one for a few seconds. Gabe moved his fingers to the back of Jesse’s neck. Rubbed it carefully as he leaned into the touch. Guess he probably wouldn’t be able to give Gabriel whatever he wanted today. Instead he pulled him in close, pressing his lips to Jesse’s brow. 

“Why don’t you tell me who you belong to,” Gabriel cooed, feeling the way it made Jesse throb inside of him, his body shuddering again.

“You,” he answered, not letting a single moment of silence hang between them. 

He started rutting, not pulling out too far. His thrusts were sloppy and sporadic, chasing down his own pleasure like there was nothing else, like he was acting on pure instinct. And all the while he kept muttering, sounding like complete nonsense.

“I’m yours, Baby. I’m here for nothing but you. I want to make you feel so good, I want you to make me work for you, to earn even being allowed to see you like this, let alone touch you, let alone fuck you. I belong to you, I’m nothing but a toy for you, I-” 

Gabriel finally shushed him. Pulled his head in close until his mouth was pressed to Gabe’s chest, breathing hot and leaving his skin wet. He was barely pulling out now, just rolling his hips, trying to get deeper and deeper. His breaths turned audible, moaning out in a way Gabe had never heard from him. It sounded so good on his ears. Clearly, he needed to let Jesse top more often.

Jesse’s entire body shook when he came, curling forward, crying out hot against Gabe’s skin. It was kind of sweet, feeling him collapse, limbs weak. He managed to mutter between those labored breaths, barely audible.

“I love you.” 

Gabe’s inhale was sharp, and he pulled Jesse in closer. Held him like letting go would kill him. It was on the tip of his tongue. All he had to do was say it. 

But he never did, even as Jesse came down from his high, relaxing, suddenly  _ annoyingly _ awake.

“You got any work to do?” He asked, folding his arms over Gabe’s chest and resting his head on them. Gabe hummed, thinking back to try and remember.

“Yeah, a little. Shouldn’t take long, though.” 

Jesse grinned, a suspicious shade of pink and shyly avoiding eye contact. 

“Can I sit under your desk and eat you out some more?”

Gabriel snorted, head knocking back and landing hard on his pillow.

“Don’t you think you’re a little tall to pull that off?” 

“I can survive without my knees down. I’ll call Moira.” 

He lifted his head back up, leaning forward to peck Jesse’s lips.

“You can wait until I’m done.” 

“ _ Fine. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter!! http://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
